


The Wedding Day

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [14]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her big day, Anne suddenly had cold feet. Too many things are going on in her life and she's a bit freaked. Like always, her father came to the rescue.</p><p>In the same verse of "Senior Prom Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Recaps from "Senior Prom Night"
> 
> Anne wanted to be a divorce attorney and Richard got accepted to law school. In this fic, Richard already passed his bar and is now a lawyer. Anne, however, had a midlife crisis and decided to change her career.
> 
> Isabel and George were engaged in "Senior Prom Night" and now they are married.
> 
> Richard Neville was a hard father

Standing before a tall mirror, Anne studied her reflection. She was in her wedding dress; it was one of the Disney fairy tale collection dresses. Anne had her eye on that collection long before Richard popped the question. Her Dad showed disapproval instantly, wondering if his daughter is even mature enough to marry. A married woman being crazy about Disney fairy tales made no sense to him. But Anne insisted and she picked the Repunzel dress because that was her favorite fairy tale.

With her long veil on her head and her Cinderella shoes on her feet, Anne suddenly had cold feet.

Was she ready for the new phase of her life?

And there was another secret that she was harboring—she was two weeks pregnant with Richard’s child.

She looked at herself again and recalled all the troubles she and Izzy went through to get the dress right. The dress came with the veils as a cape or cloak. It looked very good and classy on the model on the website, but not on her. Anne and Izzy bargained and argued with Alfred Angelo Bridal designers to change the “cape” into a cathedral veil. To their surprise, Liz used to work there and helped; and everything turned out right with the dress.

Izzy and Anne wondered if they were wrong about Liz Woodville York. She may not look too friendly, but she wasn’t a bad person after all.

As Anne continued to look at herself, her matron of honor Izzy and chief bride’s maid Veronica was about to come in; but they were locked out.

“Anne!” Izzy cried out while knocking. “Let us in!”

“No!” Anne refused. “I want a moment for myself!”

“Anne, the limousine is here!” Veronica reminded her. “We have to go! You can’t back out now!”

After a long moment of silence, Anne blurted out, “I’m not ready.”

“What?” Izzy asked, wasn’t sure if she heard her sister correctly.

“I’m not ready,” Anne repeated. “This isn’t right. Let’s postpone the wedding!”

Izzy and Veronica knocked on the door again, nearly banging the door down. Ann Beauchamp came to them and asked what happened.

“Annie is having wedding blues,” Izzy told her.

“And cold feet,” Veronica added.

“Anne,” her mother knocked on the door. “Talk to me Anne! Come on, we don’t have much time! Our guests are waiting for the bride!”

No response.

“Anne!” Her mother was losing patience. Turning to her older daughter, she said, “You weren’t like this on your wedding day!”

Izzy only shrugged.

“What is going on here?” Richard Neville came from behind. “We need to get going!”

“Annie is having cold feet,” Izzy told him. “Annie! Dad is here! Get over yourself and let’s go!”

Still no response.

“Why don’t you go ahead and I will talk to Annie,” Richard Neville said.

“But—“

“Just go,” Richard Neville told them. “We will be right behind you.”

Knowing her husband, Ann Beauchamp took Izzy and Veronica to the limousine, where the bridesmaids were waiting. “We’ll see you at the altar Anne!”

***

“Anne, it’s Dad,” Richard Neville talked to his daughter through the door. “Talk to me. What is going on?”

On the other side of the door, Anne was crying and mumbled, “I don’t know why, but I’m nervous…everything is going wrong…”

“Nothing will go wrong,” her father assured her. “If anything does go wrong, we’ll fix it.”

“But you know me,” Anne said. “Everything I do has an interesting twist to it. Something is going to be funny today.” Then, she added, “I’m not ready to be married. I…I want a time machine to take me back to my teenage years. I want to be a kid again.”

“Annie, you are more than ready to be married,” Richard Neville told her.

“How do you know that?” Anne asked quietly. “You’re the one who said that I’m not ready.” She was referring to the incident about the dress.

“It’s true that I didn’t agree with your choice of style and I did doubt that you’re ready for this new phase of life,” Richard Neville said. “But what do I know? You know yourself better than anyone else. You picked your dress based on your own judgment and you made it work. You took charge of this wedding and it’s going to be beautiful. You got your career and now family. As much as I hate to admit it, but I was wrong.”

“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you,” Anne said with hesitation.

“What is it?”

“Don’t be mad…but I decided not to go to law school.”

“Wait. What?” Richard Neville wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly. “Did you say that you are not going to law school?”

“No, I am not.”

“Why? What changed your mind?”

Oh great, she chose to inform her Dad on her career decision on her wedding day. A can of worm opened.

“Dad, I like to talk to people and give advices on their problems. Law school is very time consuming and intense. I want to be there for my kid—“

“But you can wait to have kids,” Richard Neville told her.

“I can’t,” Anne said. “It’s going to happen in nine months.”

Then it was silence.

“Daddy, I’m pregnant,” Anne continued, disregarding all the possible reaction from her father. “And you’re the first to know. I’m having a baby. I’m 23, having a midlife crisis, getting married, and having a baby. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. I screwed up.”

Silence again.

“Daddy, are you disappointed at me?” Anne asked meekly.

“No, Annie,” Richard Neville said. “I am shocked but I’m happy. Life is full of midlife crisis, but what’s the most important is for you to take care of yourself, and now your family. I know how much you wanted to follow my footsteps in law and I do believe in you. But if you want to change your career path for the sake of your child, that’s more than just fine. What do you want to do now?”

“I…I want to be a social worker, maybe a marriage counselor.”

Richard Neville laughed out loud. “So you are going from a divorce lawyer to a marriage counselor. Big change.”

“Dad, I haven’t told Richard yet.”

“Then tell him,” Richard Neville said. “Come out here and I’ll drive you to the church. I’ll walk you down the aisle; you and Richard will exchange vows at the altar. Smile and be happy. After the wedding, tell him.” He paused and then said, “I’m really proud of you Annie. You found yourself a good man and you are ready to start your own family.”

Finally, the door was opened.

Anne walked out with a tissue in hand. “How is my face?”

“Beautiful,” Richard Neville said as he helped her fixing her eye shadow. “Come, let’s get married.”

“You’re driving right?”

“Of course.”

***

By the time she arrived, the bridesmaid and the groomsmen were already there. She stepped out from her father’s car with no problem. Her dress wasn’t scratched; she didn’t slip. With her hand on her father’s arm, she was ready.

She walked down the aisle as the organs played “Here Comes the Bride”.

All guests stood as her father walked her down the aisle.

Richard was waiting for her at the altar. He gave her a smirk. _What’s taking you so long?_

Before the priest, Richard Neville handed Anne to Richard York.

Anne hugged her father dearly; and Richard Neville shook hands with his new son-in-law.

He then sat down next to his wife and watched as his younger daughter exchanged vows with Richard York.

“I, Anne Neville, take thee Richard as my lawful wedded husband, my partner, my friend, my companion and my love then, now, and forever. I promise to love you, care for you, annoy you, and make you laugh every day; sick or health; rich or poor; until the day death do us apart.”

“I, Richard York, take thee Anne as my lawful wedded wife, my partner, my friend, my companion and my love then, now, and forever. I promise to love you, care for you, take care of your problems, and laugh with you every day; sick or health; rich or poor; until the day death to us apart.”

The priest announced them husband and wife. “You may kiss the bride.”

Richard York lifted her veil and kissed her dearly.

Everyone applauded.

***

The wedding reception was wonderful. Anne danced with her father as Richard danced with his mother Cecily.

“So did you tell him?” Richard Neville asked as he danced with his daughter.

Anne nodded. “I did, on our way to the wedding reception.”

“What did he say?”

“It’s our secret,” Anne laughed. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too Annie.”

They danced as everyone else danced happily. Izzy danced with George; Ed danced with Liz; Ann Beauchamp danced with Anthony, Liz’s brother; and Cecily danced with Richard.

“Anne and I are having a baby,” Richard whispered to his mother.

Cecily smiled warmly at her youngest son. “If only your father can see you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a Tumblr follower richardnevilleofwarwick - for his kind comments on my writing and shipping Richard x Anne. Here's a fluffy fic shows the Nevilles as one happy family.
> 
> Picture of Anne's wedding dress: http://www.alfredangelo.com/Collections/Disney-Fairy-Tale-Bridal/234/ 
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
